


Oh, the sounds you make

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Boyfriends, Cheeky Nico, Dom Nico di Angelo, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nico wears Jason's clothes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sub Jason Grace, Teasing, Top Jason Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Nico feels horny and wants some attention from his boyfriend. But Jason has to study for a class and rejects his advances. But Nico knows how Jason ticks and how to make him break his resolve.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551358
Kudos: 111





	Oh, the sounds you make

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. I can't believe this is done since September and I only get around posting it now. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"Jasoooon! I'm bored! " Nico exclaimed and plopped down next to his boyfriend.

Jason reached out to caress his boyfriend's hair.

"I need to finish reading this for my Italian Lit. class tomorrow, baby. "

Nico huffed frustrated, but let Jason scratch his head for a bit, stretching against him like a cat. But when Jason continued to read, ignoring him, Nico huffed again and pulled the book out of Jason's hand and dropped it onto the floor. Then he climbed on his boyfriend's lap, straddling him. Nico took Jason's face into his hands and gave him a deep kiss. Jason eagerly kissed back, his hands resting on Nico's hips. Even though Jason loved that Nico was now comfortable enough in their relationship to do something like this, he also felt a bit annoyed. He really needed to finish this. They kissed for a little bit and when they separated, Jason asked:

"Better now baby? "

Nico shook his head and pouted. 

"Now I'm horny. "

Jason chuckled and gave Nico a short kiss.

"Let me finish my reading and then I'll take care of you baby," he promised. 

"Stop being so serious all the time Jace. Have some fun! " Nico said, emphasizing his point by grinding his hips into Jason's.

Jason could feel his boyfriend's erection and his own cock started to get interested. He could feel his resolve crumbling, but he tried to stay strong.

"I need to... I'm nearly finished," he said lamely.

Nico grinned mischievously and cupped Jason's erection through his track pants. 

"Then you can afford to take a little break. " 

Nico leaned down to kiss Jason again, effectively getting rid of any further resistance. Jason moaned and returned the kiss hungrily. He licked into Nico's mouth, making him feel boneless and on fire at the same time. When Nico pushed his pants down a bit and wrapped his hand around Jason's dick, Jason moaned into his mouth. Nico started to jerk off Jason, while his other hand was running over Jason's defined abs. 

"You're so hot. " Nico moaned, making Jason laugh.

"I see how it is. You only like me for my body. " 

"Shut up and kiss me. " Nico replied breathlessly.

Jason leaned forward with a smile, biting gently down on Nico's bottom lip. As an act of revenge, Nico twisted his hand around Jason's cock, making him groan loudly and throw his head back. Nico smiled smugly and did it again, while his other hand sneaked up to pinch Jason's sensitive nipples. Breathing heavily, Jason got rid of his shirt to give Nico better access and Nico used it well. He leaned down and started to suck and lick marks into his fair skin. As Nico's mouth closed around one of Jason's nipples, his now free hand playing with Jason's balls, just how he liked it. 

"Oh fuck... By the gods. So good baby. "

Nico grinned and increased the speed of his hand while peppering Jason's chest with kisses. He loved the way Jason was moaning and writhing underneath him and tried to draw as many sounds as possible out of him. Nico knew exactly how to touch Jason to make him feel a maximum of pleasure, so it didn't take long until Jason stuttered:

"Oh... S-Shit... I'm close. " 

Nico jerked him off a few more times, before pulling away and climbing off of his lap. 

"W-What...?" Jason asked dazedly.

Nico picked up Jason's book and held it out to him.

"I don't want to keep you from completing your important college work," he said innocently. 

"Are you serious right now? " Jason asked confused.

Nico just shook the book a little bit, until Jason took it. Then Nico leaned forward and whispered into Jason's ear:

"When you finish your assignment, and if you do it well, I'll make you feel so good. " 

Nico traced a finger over Jason's jawline and pressed an open-mouthed kiss right underneath his ear. Jason reached out to pull him back on top of him, but Nico moved away too quickly. Nico just grinned and shook his head and turned around to walk away. Jason watched him go, focused on the way Nico was swaying his hips and shaking his ass. Nico turns around, grinning smugly, and silently points at the book in Jason's hand. Jason growls frustrated and tucks his hard cock back into his pants. He looks around for his shirt to put it back on when Nico whistled from the doorway. While Jason was busy searching, he had undressed and put Jason's shirt on. It was far too big on him and was slipping from one shoulder. Jason loved it. Not only did the dark green color look absolutely fantastic against Nico's olive skin, but Jason had always loved it when his significant other wore his clothes. Jason's eyes were firmly planted on Nico's toned legs and the place where they disappeared underneath his shirt.

"Jace! " Nico called out softly.

Jason's eyes sprung up to meet Nico's.

"Mhm?"

"Get to work. " Nico said cheekily. 

Jason stuck his tongue out, but he did turn back to his book. He had almost been done, when Nico interrupted him, but now he couldn't focus at all. His hard cock was straining against his pants and he could only think of Nico on top of him. And Nico made everything even worse by bustling about in the living room "cleaning up". Every time Nico bend over to "pick something up", his shirt rode up, nearly revealing his butt and Jason couldn't help but stare. Nico even passed Jason on the couch and kissed him, "accidentally" brushing against his bulge. Jason nearly lost control and tackled Nico to the floor, when Nico put a foot onto the couch. Bending his knee, he put on a pair of socks, showing off his surprisingly long legs. Nico knew well that this was Jason's weakness. And Jason was almost out of his seat already, when Nico winked at him, shaking his head slightly. So it took over an hour until Jason was done. By the end of that hour, his dick was achingly hard and he felt desperate for any kind of touch. Jason threw the book and his notes away after he was done, making Nico ask:

"Are you done, Jace? Did you understand everything? "

"Just get over here. " Jason rumbled.

"Ooh, I love it when you get all growly. " Nico replied, straddling his boyfriend once more. 

Jason's hands immediately went underneath the shirt, running over Nico's back as he brought his head down for a passionate kiss. Nico pulled Jason's pants down as far as possible without having to get up. He stroked Jason's erection a couple of times, before lining it up with his hole. 

"W-wait... You need some prep. " Jason interjected.

"I'm still loose from this morning. " Nico replied and to prove it he sunk on Jason's cock.

Jason moaned loudly as he was engulfed by Nico's hot, tight body. Once he felt Jason's balls pressed against his ass, Nico paused for a few moments. It did burn a little bit, but more than that, Nico wanted to tease his boyfriend some more. 

"N-Nico... Baby, don't tease. " Jason whispered brokenly against Nico's skin. 

Nico chuckled, but he decided to put Jason out of his misery and started to rock his hips. Jason threw his head back, fingers digging into Nico's hips. As he continued to ride Jason, Nico lifted his arms up and pulled Jason's shirt off. When he tilted his hips a little bit differently, Jason's cock dragged against his prostate, drawing out a moan out of Nico. His hard cock was swinging up and down every time Nico moved and his precum was slowly dripping onto Jason's abs. Nico leaned forward to kiss Jason, who eagerly responded to it. 

Jason ran his hands all over Nico's toned body, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin underneath his palms. He couldn't help but whimper and groan into Nico's mouth as he finally got the stimulation he craved the past hour. He couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone move. All he could do was lean back and relish in the way Nico moved on top of him. And when Nico's hands found their way back to his nipples, Jason cried out in pleasure. He arched into the touch, panting. Jason felt like electricity was running through his body, setting him on fire from the inside. 

"N-Nico... I'm about to cum..." Jason whined.

Nico ran his closed lips over Jason's jaw. He felt like he never wanted Jason to stop making these delicious sounds. With every whimper and every moan, Nico's cock twitched and jolts of pleasure shook Nico's body.

"Not yet, Jace. Me first. " Nico replied breathlessly with a shit-eating grin.

Jason whined again, but that turned quickly into whimpering as Nico clenched his inner walls around him, trying to milk his cock. Nico made sure that with every downward movement, Jason's cock hit his sweet spot dead on. And so it didn't take long until Nico was close too. Especially when Jason reached out to sloppily jerk him off. With a groan, Nico came all over Jason's abs. He shallowly fucked into Jason's hands as he rode out his orgasm. When he was slowly calming down, Nico caressed Jason's pecs and whispered hotly:

"Cum for me Jace. "

Nico hadn't even finished the sentence when Jason arched his back and cried out loudly. His cock was throbbing and twitching violently as he tried to press himself as deep into Nico as possible. He continued to moan and basically mewl as he finally experienced his sweet release. Nico milked his cock, trying to draw out Jason's orgasm as much as possible. Once he was spent, Jason felt a bone-deep relaxation and satisfaction. Nico climbed off Jason's lap and used Jason's discarded shirt to wipe them clean. Then he climbed back onto Jason's lap, cuddling against his chest. He ran his hands gently over Jason's torso, while Jason did the same with Nico's legs and back. They kissed tenderly, enjoying the physical closeness of each other. 

"I love you, Nico. " Jason whispered, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Jace. " Nico replied, kissing him again. 

"This was so much better than my assignment. " Jason declared and Nico laughed. 

"Agreed. "

Jason pulled one of the blankets they had on the sofa over them and they stayed like that, bodies intertwined and trading soft kisses and caresses, for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. You're probably wondering why I've started another year of kinktober (albeit a bit late) when I haven't even finished last year's kinktober. Well, the answer's pretty simple: plot bunnies. Lots of them. But fear not. I will not abandon either of these two series.  
> Also, if someone of you are thinking that I must have finished most of the prompts for this year if I'm starting another kinktober series... You're wrong... You're so very very wrong. I've finished the first couple of stories. But I have to write a lot more. Let's just call it my NaNoWriMo project for this year. I have made sure that neither the themes nor the couples will be too similar in my two kinktobers.
> 
> Anyway, this story's theme: Orgasm denial. I hope you like it! Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
